An Online Conversation
by angelbsb
Summary: Three-part Ficlets. Mature on the second chapter and EXTREMELY mature on the third chapter ; Instant messenger chats between Chloe and Oliver, then a meeting :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: An On-line Conversation

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own they belong to Almiles, The CW and DC Comics.

Rating: PG

Summary: Two-part Ficlet. Mature on the second chapter ;) Instant messenger chats between Chloe and Oliver

((SnarkySidekick: Chloe's Screename))  
((RobinHood'sarrow: Oliver's Screename)) 

Chloe comes home from work and logs into her instant messenger. She notices that Oliver's on.

RobinHood'sarrow: Hey Sidekick. How's everything with you?  
SnarkySidekick: Hey Oliver. Everything's doing well here. How about you and the boys?  
RobinHood'sarrow: That's good to hear Chlo. I'm doing good, so are Victor and AC but we all want to kill Bart sometimes.  
SnarkySidekick: LOL. . You poor guys don't kill him. He's just a boy. Glad to know your well. So when are you coming back around here?

RobinHood'sarrow: You're right. He is just a boy. Happy to hear that you're glad. Will be sooner then you think Sidekick. Want to go out to dinner with me when I get there?  
SnarkySidekick: I'm always right Oliver. I'm always glad to hear you all safe. How soon are you talking? Sure it sounds like a great idea Oliver.  
RobinHood'sarrow: Don't I know it now Sidekick. Same here. When we hear your safe especially me. You'll just have to wait and see? It will be I promise. Just glad you said yes.

SnarkySidekick: Good to know that you finally figured that out, Oliver LOL. I hate when you answer my question with a question. Why would I not say yes?  
RobinHood'sarrow: Yeah it's about time right Sidekick. You will get use to it. It's the only way to keep you guessing .I use to date Lois being one reason. The other being your feelings for the Boy Scout. I thought there was no chance.  
SnarkySidekick: Yep about time Olive. I guess I could. Yeah it sure does. So you dated Lois big deal. I only think of Clark as a Best Friend/ family Oliver. You always had a chance.

RobinHood'sarrow: Really no big deal at all? You only think of him as a Best Friend/ Family what happened there? Really happy to hear that Sidekick.  
SnarkySidekick: Really not a big deal at all that was a year and a half ago. Lois has moved on .As for Clark the reason being he was with Lana then not then moved on to Lois. I'm glad if you're glad.  
RobinHood'sarrow: Yeah it was. Good to hear that. Lois and Clark a couple. How long do you think it will take them to kill each other? What happened to Lana? Before you ask I do not want her ok.

SnarkySidekick: Yeah it is. Yep a couple. I don't think they will Oliver. Lois makes Clark stronger and he speaks his mind .While Clark makes Lois more grounded you know. As for Lana her dark side got even darker .Enough said. If you had I would have hurt you badly then might heal you. Not sire LOL.

RobinHood'sarrow: If you say so Chlo. But you're right again. There good for each other. Sorry to hear that. I know she was your friend .You never would have hurt me .If you had you could not stop yourself from healing me.  
SnarkySidekick: Yes I say so LOL. Certainly. There was never a doubt about them. She used to be my friend Oliver, just not anymore. You're right on the last two things.

RobinHood'sarrow: Ok on everything, Sorry Sidekick I got to go see you soon.  
SnarkySidekick: Ok bye Oliver, take care. Sure thing, see you soon.

((RobinHood'sarrow has signed out))  
((SnarkySidekick has signed out))

Chloe gets up and gets a bottled water out of the fridge. Kicks off her high heels and let's out a sigh. Next thing she hears is a knock at her door. Chloe goes to answer it. She opens the door to see Oliver standing there.

"Hey Chloe. Ready to go out to dinner with me? Did I surprise you?" Oliver says with a bright smile.

Chloe is shocked, but happy then says "Hey Oliver. Just let me put back on my heels then I'm ready .You sure did surprise me". Chloe puts her heels on the walks towards Oliver. Oliver offers his arm to her. They go towards his limo to dinner.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Title: An On-line Conversation

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own they belong to Almiles, The CW and DC Comics.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Two-part Ficlet. This is the second chapter, mature ;) Instant messenger chats between Chloe and Oliver

((SnarkySidekick: Chloe's Screename))  
((RobinHood'sarrow: Oliver's Screename)) 

Chloe is at home ready for bed. She is checking to see if Oliver is on-line. Chloe smiles when she sees that he is. She clicks on his name to chat.

RobinHood'sarrow: Hey Sexy. What are you wearing?  
SnarkySidekick: Hey Handsome. Well I'm wearing a Green lace thong with a matching nightie. How about you?  
RobinHood'sarrow: Oh Baby. I wish I was there right now. As for what I'm wearing the Green silk boxers you got me.  
SnarkySidekick: Oh I wish you where here too. I would take the boxers off with my teeth.  
RobinHood'sarrow: Oh really. What else would you do Chlo?

SnarkySidekick: Yes really. Well then I would run my lips and tongue. All over your mighty arrow.  
RobinHood'sarrow: that sounds so great. I wish we were in the same time zone right now. What else would you do?  
SnarkySidekick: Yeah it does sound good don't it? Well I would then suck on your arrow like a blow pop.

RobinHood'sarrow: Ummmm. I can imagine you doing that. Now I would do something for you.  
SnarkySidekick: Really what will you do for me?  
RobinHood'sarrow: Well I would kiss your entire body. Then I will make you hum with pleasure.  
SnarkySidekick: Wow it's hot over here all of a sudden. Oliver comes home as soon as you can.  
RobinHood'sarrow: I will I promise. The Boys and I are almost done here.

SnarkySidekick: Good. I'm about to burst wanting you Oliver.  
RobinHood'sarrow: I know Chlo baby. I can't wait to sheath my arrow into your quiver.  
SnarkySidekick: Well my quiver is all yours. I love you.  
RobinHood'sarrow: Well Chloe my arrow is all yours. I love you.  
SnarkySidekick: I'm glad to hear that Oliver. It's getting late I got to go. Love you.  
RobinHood'sarrow: I meant it. Same here Chlo. But I'll see you soon. Love you.

((RobinHood'sarrow has signed out))  
((SnarkySidekick has signed out))

Chloe goes to bed with a happy smile. Meanwhile where Oliver is he has gotten into bed with a happy smile also.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lovers Become One Finally

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own they belong to Almiles, The CW and DC Comics.

Rating: NC17

Summary: Sequel to On-line conversation. MMM Chloe and Oliver smut, enjoy ya'll! For all my friends.

Chloe was staying at Oliver's clock tower apartment. The reasons were one because he asked her to. The other reason was the huge fight between her and Lois for Lois stealing all of her stories. So Chloe was walking around in nothing but one of Oliver's dress shirts. He had left behind.

Unknown to Chloe was that Oliver was watching her in awe from the elevator doorway. His breath left him by how sexy she looks in his shirt and no make up with messy hair. Soon Oliver clears his throat to get Chloe's attention. Chloe hears him and turns around and sees Oliver standing there.

Chloe runs towards Oliver and jumps into his arms. Oliver hugs her to him tightly and says "I missed you Chlo-baby. Is everything alright?"

"Oh Oliver I missed you. It is now that your here" Chloe says before reaching up for a kiss. Oliver leans into the kiss more and his hips bump against her stomach. When Chloe feels Oliver's hard on rubbing against her she let's out a soft moan.

Oliver then let's her go to lift her up to his eye level. When Chloe is up there she wraps her legs around his waist. Oliver groans and says "God Chlo-baby. I have missed you. But keep doing that and it will be over before we finally get to the good part".

"Umm Oliver. I've missed you. I know but we have all night long. I'm not going anywhere" Chloe says in a sultry whisper in his ear.

Oliver starts to nip at her neck .He starts to thrust harder against her. Soon they are both having orgasms. Oliver puts Chloe down on her feet. Chloe snuggles into Oliver's chest and says "I think we need to clean off your arrow. Here let me" Chloe drops to her knees before Oliver can say a word.

Oliver gently runs his fingers through her hair. Oliver softly grunts when Chloe's tongue touches his sticky wet arrow. Chloe slowly starts to lick Oliver clean but his arrow is starting to get hard again. When she has the arrow hard Oliver gently pulls her up. Once Oliver has her up he then kneels to nudge with his nose under Chloe's shirt. 

Chloe let's out a whimper at the soft touch. Soon Oliver says against her "It's my turn to clean off your button and center".

Chloe's hands start going into Oliver's hair when he starts licking her. Oliver's nose is softly hitting her button each time he licks upward on her. After a few minutes of this Chloe's knees start to weaken from pleasure.

Oliver stops before her orgasm hits hard. He pulls the shirt off of Chloe, and then he takes off the rest of his. Oliver picks Chloe up and walks them over to an empty wall. Chloe wraps her legs around his waist. Oliver reaches over to an end table for a condom and opens it to put it on.

Oliver is slowly pushing his way into Chloe. She throws her head back from the feel of him moving inside her. Chloe then moves her hips harder against him. And she thrusts her hands into Oliver's hair. Oliver kisses her as he thrusts into her quicker. Soon Chloe tilts her hips up in a different angle.

This causes Oliver to hit that spot deep inside her. Chloe pulls away from the kiss to gasp in pleasure at the intense feeling. "Oh Chloe. You feel so amazing baby. I do not think I can last much longer" Oliver says while softly moaning against her neck.

"Oh Oliver .I love the way you feel in me. I'm right behind you their .So let go .Come for me" Chloe says gasping and moaning loudly. Oliver can not even speak he just shakes his head yes and moans.

Chloe and Oliver are soon having an intense orgasm at the same time. Oliver drops to his knees while Chloe still has her legs wrapped around him. Chloe's legs soon relax onto the floor. From there she kisses his collarbone sweetly. While Oliver kisses her forehead then down towards her lips.

When Oliver breaks the kiss he says "I love you Chloe so much. I want you to move with me to Star City? I can't see my life without you in it".

"Oh Oliver. I love you too so very much. Yes I'll move to Star city with you. I also can't see my life without you either Oliver" Chloe says brightly. Oliver is thrilled that Chloe said yes to moving in with him. Chloe is also happy that Oliver asked her. Soon they are cuddled together sound asleep in bed.

THE END


End file.
